Family comes always first
by SuperCumbercollective
Summary: This is the way I think the episode " Into The Wood " started, even when it wasn't shown on the show. It's the anniversary of Haley's death, and Jack's having bad night mares about. Of course the first place to go is your dad. If someone can help you with that is you dad. ONE SHOT


Family comes always first

**_"_****_I'll always need my son, no matter what age I am._**  
**_My son has made my laugh, made me proud,_**  
**_made me cry, seen me cry,_**  
**_hugged me tight, seen me fail,_**  
**_cheered me up, kept me on my toes_**  
**_and has driven me crazy at times…_**  
**_BUT my Son is a promise that_**  
**_I will have a friend forever. "_**

" Daddy? Are you awake? " Quiet and small voice of 6 years old boy came from the bedroom's door of Aaron Hotchner. He was awake, lying on his bed, thinking. It was an anniversary of Haley's death. On that day, it happened exactly one year ago.

" Hey buddy. Yeah, I'm up. " He raised a little and leaned to his pillow. " He's been up for hours, just been lying there doing nothing. " But why are you already up? Everything okay? "

" No, not really. " Jack's voice was hesitating. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him. " I can't sleep. " His voice was so sad and quiet.

" Oh, sweetie. Come here. " He helped his little son to his bed. Jack sat on his legs and looked at his dad.

" I had a bad dream. " Jack avoided his dad's eye contact.

Hotch let out a deep ,soft breath. " You want to tell we what it is about? Please? " Hotch was worried about his son. He's been gone through so much, and he's so young. It's just not fair.

" I- I heard that awful noise again. The same noise I heard when Mommy went away. But it happened here, and I was hiding under my bed. He took you away too. He tried to find me, and he did. Then I woke up. " Jack pressed his head on his dad's chest. He felt safe when he felt his dad's strong, big arms around him.  
* Safest place on earth, no doubts about it. * He thought and wrapped his arms around his body.

" Shh.. Sweetie, it's going to be okay. " He put's his hand under Jack's jaw and lifts his head a little. " Buddy. I need you to look at me for awhile, okay? " Jack's brown eyes met his father's eyes. " Listen to me. That is never going to happen. You know, I'm not going to let it happen. I promise. It was just a dream, nothing more. "

Jack gave a little smile for his dad, and nodded. " I know. I'm just scared that they will take you away same way they did with mom. I'm scared daddy. " A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Hotch wiped it away, before it fell and pulled him closer to him, and hugged him tight again. "I know Buddy. I know. But it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this. I promise. "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes, Jack. I'm sure. " He said softly to his little son in his arms. He loved his son more than anything.

" Daddy? Why are you up? Are you having bad dreams too? " Bad dreams, understatement. He woke up few hours ago, gasping for breath, covered on cold sweat.

" Don't worry about it. I will be okay. " He didn't want his son to worry about him.

" Would this help? " Jack gave a quick kiss to his dad's cheek.

" It did. " Hotch smiled at his now yawning son. " Buddy. You should get back to bed. It's 3am you know. "

Jack went serious, and a little pale. " Daddy? Can I please spend this night with you? "

" Of course. "Hotch said and relief showed on his face clearly. Captain America – pajamas wearing Jack crawled next to his dad, and rest his head on his chest.

" I love you daddy. " He whispered.

" I love you too buddy. Very much. "

* * *

It was almost 8 am already, and Hotch didn't got any sleep. He just watched his sleeping son on his arms.

" Beep beep! " His phone announces about new email. He reached to his night stand for his phone without waking his son who was laying on his chest.

The message was from Prentiss. It says:

**_Hey Hotch._**

**_Seaver asked if it's possible to execute rest of her rehabilitation at the BAU. _**

**_Strauss said, that It is okay to her, but I need a permission from you and from Rossi. Not asked from him yet. And you don't have to worry about training her, I'm willing to be her training agent. _**

**_She wants to show what she's capable of, and to show what she can do. The last case didn't exactly end the way she hoped. She hopes that you could give her a new chance. _**

**_Please, answer as soon as you can. _**

_**Emily**_

He thought about it a few moments, and then typed his answer.

**_Hey Emily. _**

**_It's okay to me. And if you really are willing to be her training agent, it would help a lot. _**

**_I see you at work. _**

_**Hotch**_

" Daddy? " Jack asked tiredly for his dad.

" Yeah, buddy? "

" Do you have to go to work today? "

" No, Jack. Not today. Family comes always first. " Hotch whispered and kissed his son on top of his head.

" Good. " Jack said and fell back to sleep.

" Not today. " He whispered once again , and dialed Dave's number to his phone.

**_" _****_Dad. You thought me the love of a father. _**  
**_In your arms, I was always safe. You thought me selflessness. _**  
**_To you I'm forever grateful. I love you dad." _**


End file.
